Chaos: The beginning
by Chaos Dracoma
Summary: A boy who is at peace with his inner demon


Fifteen years ago, a war broke out in Europe between the summoners and the Dracoma clan. The war lasted for three years until the summoners attempted to open a summoning portal, hoping to win the war. When they opened it a majestic dragon appeared.

Then, all of a sudden a dark claw surrounded by a dark mist appeared through it the portal, pulling the other dragon back in. Then the dark dragon, Amroe, came through crushing many buildings. He had been trapped for three thousand years, unable to leave the dragons' realm.

He killed many summoners and Dracomas in his rage. Then, when all was lost, a Dracoma warrior made a seal in midair using jutsu. This seal was from a hidden style of jutsu, dragon style. He launched the seal at the dragon but the dragon's jutsu was so powerful it deflected only leaving a small imprint, not strong enough to seal it. It reflected towards a pregnant woman, going inside her, and disappeared. The dragon disappeared; no one knew what had happened.

Several months later she gave birth to a baby boy. Everyone was afraid because the same mark used to seal the dragon was on the baby.

"The dragon Amroe is inside this child," said the Dracokage. "He must be dealt with."

As the Dracokage pulled out his blade, the child's mother called out from the crowd. She begged to be allowed to raise her child till adulthood. The Dracokage agreed for the child to stay in the village till until his fourteenth birthday. After that he would be sent into exile never to return to the village.

The mother agreed and took the baby to her home, crying as she went. The years went on and the child grew. His mother named him Chaos for she knew that's what was in him. He couldn't go to school with other kids and was hated by everyone but his mother. One day when he was training in the alley he heard a voice.

"Chaos…" the voice said. He ignored it. Again he heard it. "Chaos…" said the voice even louder.

Chaos was confused and decided to speak back. "Hello? Who are you?"

The voice replied, "I am the being you feel deep in your soul, that dark sense of evil. Let me help you and you will become more powerful than your enemies." Chaos was intrigued, but did not yet want to choose. He went home and while he ate dinner he decided to ask his mom a few questions.

"Umm… mom. Is there a demon inside me?" His mother was shocked by this question and she stared at the ground. He kept looking at her and she finally answered.

"Chaos," she said, "back when I was pregnant with you… there was a war. A big war. The summoners attacked our village and attempted to open a summoning portal to the dragon realm… it worked but something went wrong. A dark dragon came through. Amroe." Chaos stood up that instant. He knew that name. In his dreams and in his mind. His mom continued, "this dragon destroyed our towns and killed our people… so when we thought it was over a warrior trained In the old ways showed up and tried to put a seal on the dragon. The seal had… complications. The seal bounced off the dragon's chakra leaving a small imprint and went inside me… we thought it had just disappeared. All of a sudden the dragon just disappeared. We thought that the seal might have just taken longer to take effect…"

His mother paused and Chaos whispered barely audible, "He is me now isn't he? Amroe." His mother hugged him sobbing uncontrollably but then pulled back to finish.

"When you were born… we all saw you had the seal. The Dracokage wanted to just kill you then and there. I begged him to let me raise you. Even if just for a little while. He agreed… only if I agreed to exile you when you turned fourteen."

Chaos was angry that this was kept from him. His fourteenth birthday was only days away. So that very night he went back to his hiding spot in the alley and called out to the demon.

"Amroe! I have my answer." The only response he got was silence so he said again, "Amroe! I have my answer. I want to train with you, but it has to start now. I need to learn to take care of myself within a week."

He heard a dark laugh and was answered by the demon dragon, "So, puny human, we only have a week. I can do more than train you in a week; I can make you the strongest warrior that has ever lived in this place in two days." Instantly chaos felt a surge of power over him and he was covered in dark purple chakra he had never seen before and smirked.

"Good because I want to leave in three days." So over the next two days he was trained passed his limits to be able to control the dark chakra. He also learned style of dragon jutsu and was able to make dragon wings, tail, and claws from the chakra. On the third day at midnight he left everything and walked out of the village.

After he was a good distance and out of view from peeping eyes he did his dragon wing jutsu and flew away. He flew for miles on end looking for a place where he could go and no one would recognize him. It wouldn't be long before he was accepted into a new village… but that's another story. ;)


End file.
